


Play My Life on TV

by ughdotcom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Bullying, Don't copy to another site, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Misgendering, Nonbinary Character, On Hiatus, Other, Slurs, Swearing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Virgil Sanders had a normal life... for a trans pan dude. He's bullied at every turn. And then he makes an interesting discovery. He's a character in a TV show. But He's not the main character, no. He's the villain. Setting off with his friends Remy and Logan, Virgil attempts to change the story.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 17
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil Sanders flopped into a chair across from his two best friends and slammed a stack of papers on the table between them. “We’re fake.”

Remy Winta looked up from their phone. “Are we now?”

His other friend, Logan Kim frowned. “That’s impossible. We’re human.”

“Apparently not.” he opened the first booklet in the stack and started reading out loud “Sandersville High’s Misfits: the new hit TV show. Featuring Michael King, Leonold (Leo) Baker, Katherine (Katy) Juniper, Roman Garcia, Michelle (Missy) Harper, and Dailyn Perez. Our antagonists: Violet Sanders, Reminton (Remy) Winta, and Mai Kim.”

“It’s Logan.”

“I  _ know _ . This packet is a bitch. It called me Violet.”

“What are you saying, Virgil?”

“We’re characters. In a TV show.”

Logan sighed. “I know you have these strange conspiracy thoughts occasionally, but we are not in a TV show. We are real life humans that get set as antagonists for fighting back against our bullies.”

“I believe him.” Remy said. “Listen, how the fuck would they know what’s going to happen?”

“It’s a prank. They act how the script says they will.” he shoved his glasses up onto his forehead and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“And the jocks? I’ve had this for a day before showing you. They’ve acted according to it. We  _ know _ the jocks hate Michael and his posse.”

“Fine. Say we  _ are _ characters in a TV show. How do we stop? Also how are  _ we _ the antagonists?”

“Edit out them bullying us. Only add our revenge.” Virgil and Logan looked at Remy in surprise. They shrugged. “I’m in film class, remember? So, what we should do is make our revenge  _ obviously _ revenge. Like… today Leonard told me that pink was a gay color, and Katy ripped off my pink jacket. Let’s build off that.”

“We also have to get the token race and sexuality characters out of there. We know Roman and Dailyn are the race bids, seeing how Roman is latinx and Dailyn is a filipino/japanese mix. And according to the scripts…” Virgil paused to flip through the script “Dailyn is out as gay, and Roman is closeted trans and gay. Roman’s is going to be revealed in a tear-filled episode where Missy initiates sex with him and then harps on about betrayal when she finds out he doesn’t have a dick. We need Roman on our side  _ before _ then. We need Dailyn on our side  _ after _ the episode where he gets a boyfriend, because with three gay people we have a better chance than with two. Got it?”

His two friends nodded. 

“Kay, gang. Time to wholeheartedly embrace our roles as the villians.”

* * *

The intercom crackled, and Roman Garcia looked up at it with a sigh. It was earlier than normal for the intercom, but he took no notice.

“Junior Year students of Sandersville High, may you please gather in the main hallway.”

The students around him got up and grabbed their bags excitedly, but Roman sighed. Leaving the classroom meant joining Michael and Leo. Missy would cling to his arm and try to get him to have sex in a closet. Roman wasn’t happy with the life he had chosen. He had thought that hanging out with them would protect him - not the jocks, but not the people who got excessively bullied. He had been so wrong. The way that Michael would yell “Faggot” at the other Michael, the Mell one, or yell “Retard” at Logan Kim, or “Tranny” at Alex Fierro. Roman had never enjoyed those taunts, he had never joined in. He hated the fact that all of their taunts could apply to him.

He grabbed his bag and followed the other students out of the class. They were all crowded against the wall, and Roman pushed to the front. Virgil Sanders, who Michael had declared the bane of his existence, stood in the middle with a megaphone. “Dear Sandersville High.” He said. “I present to you our presentation piece: pink is a gay color!” he spun around and the doors burst open.

* * *

Remy burst through the doors of the high school, grinning wide. They were wearing a large pink prom dress. Pink balloons surrounded them. “Pink is a gay color, and guess what? I’m gay!” they let out a cackling laugh.

The students gathered around looked shocked. They scanned the crowd for Roman. Missy clung to his arm, a look of shock on her face. But Roman was smiling. A half grin, one that was faint, but Remy knew how to find those. They grinned wider. “I’m gay babey!”

* * *

Logan sat on the balcony above, headphones secure over his ears. He couldn’t hear the screaming, some in support, some in defiance, some Remy loving to screech. He grinned at the silent screaming. They were winning. They were making the story theirs.

He screamed. He couldn’t hear it but he could feel it. He could feel the power.

* * *

Patton Hart had never thought he could be a main character. Despite his best efforts he had always been in the background. This… this was the type of thing he wanted to be a part of. He could see himself doing this. He could ask to help.

The boy with the megaphone had pulled off to the side. He approached him. “Hey.”

“Hey.” the boy said.

“Can I help you with these kinds of things?” Patton clasped his hands and rocked back and forth slightly.

The boy froze for a second “Sure.” he said. Patton grinned.

“Thank you! I’m Patton.”

A small smile flickered over the boy’s face. “Virgil.”

* * *

Once he reached the library during study hall Virgil slid out the script and turned to the first page. It read differently now.

Our antagonists: Violet Sanders, Remington (Remy) Winta, Mai Kim, and Patton Hart.

He sighed and flopped his head onto the back of the couch and closed his eyes. This was going to be difficult.

Someone sat next to him, a heavy someone. “Hey, Patton.” he said.

“It’s not Patton.” The someone said. “It’s Roman Garcia. I need your help.”


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas sat back on his bed with a sigh, flipping open his laptop. Joan had suggested a new show to him: Sandersville High’s Misfits. They had said that Thomas would hate the main characters, and it made sense, because they were dicks, but love the villains. He didn’t really plan to watch more than one episode.

The beginning scene was pretty straight forward. A jock pushed Michael King and his girlfriend Katy Juniper around, and then a bucket full to the brim with pink slime was dumped on them. It showed a weird cut of the note left behind, as if it were cutting something off. What you could see of it said “Love, VS, RW, LK”.

“Hi, I’m Michael King!” the voiceover said, showing a picture of Michael. “And that’s Leonold Baker, but we call him Leo. That’s Katy Juniper, My girlfriend. That there? That’s Roman Garcia, and his girlfriend Michelle Harper. She hates that name though. Says to call her Missy. And last, that’s Dailyn Perez. You could say we’re the misfits.  _ Everyone _ bullies us. The jocks, the other geeks, but most of all, Virgil and her gang.”

Thomas frowned. Dailyn and Roman seemed familiar, and so did the name Virgil. Also, did that Michael  _ prick _ just call them she?

“Virgil is really annoying. Her name is really Violet, but we indulge her whims, because we’re nice like that.”

Thomas near screamed.

“She hates us.” The screen faded to show three people. “This is her; Remy Winta, who says he’s not a boy or a girl, as if that’s possible; and Mai Kim, though she goes by Logan.”

Thomas paused the show and ripped off his headphones with a groan. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his camera roll, pulling up character sheets with a sigh. Roman, Dailyn, Virgil, Remy, and Logan were the characters he had submitted to that contest. Which meant that Roman was gay and FTM. And that there was also Patton, Emile, and Remus somewhere.

He couldn’t believe that this shit TV show had stolen his diverse characters. He couldn’t believe that not only had they stolen them, it had made them villains. He pulled out his phone, dialing Joan.

* * *

“I need your help.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow “Really? Or are you going to take everything I say and give it to Michael and your whole crew?”

“‘My whole crew’” Roman put air quotes around the words, “are idiots who would willingly call me the same names they call you, and it took Remy declaring that pink was a gay color and walking into the school wearing a prom dress for me to want to leave. I don’t have their guts. But I want them. Wait, no, not like that.”

Virgil snorted. “Wow, articulate. But fine.” he slammed the scripts on the table. “But. No misgendering or deadnaming.”

“Of course.”

“These are the scripts to our life. I found them in my closet. They know what’s going to happen. Now that you’ve joined us, check episode 6.”

Roman flipped through the pages, to episode 6. “It seems kinda boring to be honest.”

“That’s good. Before it was a scandal where Missy finds out you’re trans and Dailyn is the only accepting one, but it’s played off like you’re a villain.”

“What the fuck.”

“Exactly.”

“That’s fucked up. Are you punking me?”

“Take it from a trans person who came to this school transitioned. If you can make it being friends with Mikey, how could I tell?”

“You were transitioned?!”

Virgil snorted at the disbelief on Roman’s face “Yeah. What, they tell you that I had been Violet here and they had a hard time changing?”

“Yeah… when I called them out on their bullshit.”

“Typical.” he rolled his eyes and went back to shifting through the scripts. “So do you want to spy or escape those bastards forever?”

“What, you have an idea?”

“Can you break up with Missy?”

“Yes.”

“Can I pretend to be your boyfriend? I mean, no one knows that Logan and I are dating. Unless you want to fake date both of us? Wait no, you probably aren’t polyamorus, that’s a shit idea.”

“No, I am. I am polyam.”

“Epic. So I’ll run this by Remy and Logan. Break up with Missy and then we can go to my house?”

Roman grinned at him “ok!” The two left the library and Virgil held back by the water fountain as Roman met Missy at her locker.

“Missy.”

“Roman.” You wouldn’t be able to tell they were dating with the level of coldness between them. You could tell it was really just to keep up appearances. “Come to walk me home?”

“Actually, Missy I came to tell you something.”

“Well, spit it out, I can’t be kept waiting all day. Leo and I are studying together.”

“Missy, I’m breaking up with you.”

“Well, that’s not dramatic at all.” she said, showing no emotion on her face. “Tell me tomorrow at lunch. Michael and Leo will never believe me.”

“Cause you’re a pathological liar, Michelle. I’m quitting the group too.”

“Why? Are you a faggot?”

“Yes. In fact I am.” Roman turned around, trying not to look back and take pleasure in Missy’s horrified face.

“You… we dated!”

“You only dated me for appearances, I know that much. Chances are you’re cheating on me, probably with Leonold.”

“How dare you accuse me of dating…!”

“Oh, not dating. That can be found out.” Roman turned around. “I’m accusing you of fucking Leo. And possibly Michael.”

Missy’s mouth was open so wide he could see the place she used to have a tongue piercing. “Roman!”

“Michelle. Pleasure to know you.” Roman walked away, turning the corner and meeting Virgil at the water fountain.

“Good work, dude.”

“Thank you. I feel so good.”

“Did you mean what you said?”

“About Leo? I’m pretty sure the two had sex in my bed.”

“Dear god.”

“I know, right. Let’s go talk to Logan and Remy.”

* * *

“You did what.” Logan stated, rubbing the bridge of his nose under his glasses.

“I offered that me, or me or you could be Roman’s fake boyfriend or boyfriends.”

“That is a terrible idea.”

“Please? People need to know that the faggot rumors going around are true when Missy tells!”

Logan clamped his hands over his ears. “Not that word.”

_ Sorry _ Virgil signed. Logan removed his hands. “Please?”

“Fine. I like the idea, I just don’t want to get bullied. One whisper of  _ that word _ to me and Roman is required to punch them.”

“Done!” Roman said.

“Then I guess it’s settled. Tomorrow we go public as a throuple.”

* * *

Roman entered the school on his own, as he had always done. His ratty red backpack hung around his shoulder, and he wore his usual outfit, except for a few major differences. His nails were painted bright red, he was wearing makeup, and his shirt wasn’t plain white, instead it had fanart of Boyf Riends on it.

Also he was wearing a skirt. Upside to not having dysphoria.

The minute he stepped in Michael approached him “Dude, Missy gone nuts. She’s insisting you broke up with her and are some kind of fag - dude what the fuck are you wearing?”

“Missy has  _ not _ gone insane, Michael. And she didn’t tell you I left the group? Shame would have been much easier than looking at your face. Oh, Logan, darling!”

“What the fuck, man! You’re dating Mai!”

“No, who’s Mai? I’m dating Logan. He’s a boy.” Logan walked up to them, slipping his hand into Roman’s.

“You’re crazy.”

“No, he’s sane. Michelle Harper though… high sociopathic tendencies. You should probably get her to a psychiatrist.”

The two boys grinned at each other before stepping around Michael, who just stood there in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me when I say that all of Logan's reluctance is because he might get called a fag


	3. Chapter 3

Dear amazing readers,

I'm so sorry, but Play My Life On TV is going on hiatus. I'm so glad for you guy's support, but I have very specific obsessions, and sadly, while it had a _long_ run, Sanders Sides has tired out. It was fun while it lasted, and chances are it _will_ come back someday, so that's why this hiatus versus just ending. I love you all.

Live Long and Prosper,

Nico

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm working on my other stories I swear


End file.
